


Kiss the Boy

by midnighttypewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttypewriter/pseuds/midnighttypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's heard about friends practicing kissing together but he always suspected it was just an urban legend or something.</p><p>"You want to kiss me," he says, disbelieving. </p><p>"I want to save your sorry ass," Bucky corrects him. "But if you don't want to... If you're too chicken, perhaps..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestiasexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasexual/gifts).



"You're grumpy," Bucky says and pokes Steve in the ticklish spot under his ribs. "Er. You're grumpier. You're always grumpy." They are sitting on Steve's bedroom floor, Steve's legs folded under him and Bucky half-seated, half-laying, his head rested against one hand. They've finished a movie and they're trying to decide which videogame to play when Bucky interrupts the discussion with his observation.

"I'm not grumpy," Steve says with a huff. 

"Right now or in general?" Bucky teases. His fingers come into the proximity of Steve's ribcage again and Steve shifts back as fast as he possibly can to escape the upcoming attack. "Spill, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." There are very few times when Steve is willing to share his trouble and this isn't one of them. He doesn't like talking about his troubles, plain and simple, and looking weak and pathetic. Weaker and more pathetic, he thinks to himself irritably, because he has few illusions about how people see him. A human-shaped wet mouse, he's sure. Someone told him once that he was barely bigger than a mouse and it stuck in his head ever since. 

"Steve." There's a lot to be said with one word if you use the right tone and Steve has known Bucky long enough that he knows all of his changes of inflections and knows exactly what Bucky is saying. He can hear all those _stop being so damn stubborn_ 's and _who can you come to if not me_ 's. 

He sighs. It's not as if he never comes to Bucky with his trouble. They've been best friends for years and surely there have been a few times when he admitted he needed help before Bucky had to pull the words out of him painstaking, one by one. Surely there have been. He simply can't recall a moment like that, that's all. But Bucky is looking at him with his face scrunched in concern and Steve knows that if he leaves him in the dark any longer, Bucky will start coming up with all sorts of horrible scenarios all by himself. There is no need to cause him any more stress.

"It's the play," he admits with and awkward shrug. It's not a big deal, this trouble he is having. It's not like the time Schmidt from the year above promised to wait for him after school and break all his ribs, or the time he was told he would have to undergo a surgery for his heart. This time, it's practically nothing. It's just embarrassing, that's all. 

Bucky nods slowly. He sits up properly and waits a beat for Steve to continue, but when he doesn't, he prompts: "Do you need me to run your lines with you?" 

Steve isn't even sure how he's ended up involved with the school production, except that his friend Natasha can't ever hear a no for an answer and that his other friend Sam insisted they were completely and utterly lost without him. And it is nice feeling to be needed for once. The play itself is... not good, not good at all. It's written by one of the Seniors and it's equal part pretentious and boring in its attempt to be artistic.

It isn't that that bothers him, however. There's just this one particular scene he can't quite get over having to perform. The thing is, there is a kiss.

He is expected to kiss Sharon, whose character's love interest he plays, repeatedly during th rehearsals and the performances. 

And he has never been kissed before. 

So he is understandably freaking out a little. Not so much because the idea of kissing for the first time with other actors' eyes on him is awkward, though it is. Mostly he just doesn't want to mess it up and make a fool of himself if he drools on Sharon's chin or misses her mouth completely or crashes their foreheads together or _something_. But he isn't going to tell Bucky all of that. 

Instead he nods in response to Bucky's offer and hopes that agreeing to let him help with the script will be enough to satisfy Bucky's need to help out. 

"Just let me get the script," he says and gets up to his feet to find his bag and pull the papers out. He already knows his lines almost word for word, his memory has always been one of his best assets. Therefore it doesn't matter that he only has one copy. 

He hands it to Bucky, who flips through it. "You play Oscar, right? And I'll be... everyone else." Lifting his gaze up to Steve's face, he offers him one of his most charming grins. 

"I mostly have scenes with this character named Amanda?" he says and immediately feels a blush creep into his cheeks. Amanda's the one Sharon plays, the one he has to kiss at some point.

"Alright," Bucky says and looks down to the papers in his hands again, searching for the name Steve has provided him with. "I'll be Amanda, then." 

Fifteen minutes later, it's proven beyond doubt that Bucky is actually the better actor between the two of them. He reads his - Amanda's - lines with straight face and appropriate intonations while Steve tries not to giggle about all of it. The play itself but also Bucky's performance and the fact that his best friend is playing his girlfriend. Bucky isn't even trying to pretend to be a girl, no attempts at falsetto, he simply acts his part. 

" _I was waiting for you,_ " Amanda says with a slightly hysterical edge to her words. Bucky shifts a little more into Steve's personal space as he reads the lines. They aren't going through the spatial directions in the script, but he moves closer anyway. " _I would have stood here and waited for you until I was old and shriveled, but I knew you'd come._

Yes, the play is bad. 

" _What if I hadn't come?_ " Oscar asks between Steve's repressed giggles. 

" _Then I would have come to you,_ Amanda says and leans in for the kiss. Bucky stops with his face inches away from Steve's, his breath tickling Steve's cheeks. "And then they kiss," he says matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah," Steve mutters, not feeling like laughing anymore. All the desire to giggle has disappeared. He can't repress the dark shadow that passes over his face. "Yeah, then they do that." 

Bucky sits back on his heel and looks at his with a studious expression. "Is that what's bothering you?" he asks after a beat.

Steve is blushing when he shrugs and then nods and then shrugs again. The awkwardness he feels must be reflected in all his movements because Bucky has that smile on his face, the one that says _I would feel sympathetic for you but your struggling to accept something is bothering you is amusing right now because it's not one of the scary situations_. It's not a big deal and so Bucky isn't irritated by Steve's hesitation to come out with what's bothering him, he is amused.

"Stop laughing," Steve says, and his frown only makes Bucky grin widen.

"I'm not laughing," Bucky argues around a laughter he is repressing. "Here I was worried you'd got himself in some serious shit again and in the meanwhile it's all about you... what? Being embarrassed about kissing Sharon?" 

Steve huffs and folds his arms on his chest. His ears are burning and h hates it.

"Aw, Stevie, don't be like that." Bucky pokes him once again and shuffles back to his side, his breath once again on Steve's face. What a good thing the jerk loves chewing gums. "I'm not laughing at you. It's just--Do you like her, is that it?" 

Steve shakes his head though that's only part the truth. He could see himself having a crush on Sharon if he allowed himself to think as much as for a second that she could spare him a second glance. 

"Not the issue," he sighs. Now that Bucky's started really prying, it's simply easier to come out with all the facts. "It's just... I've never, you know? Kissed anyone." 

"Really?" Bucky blinks rapidly as if this was a brand new information to him. Which it can't be, because if Steve _had_ kissed anyone, Bucky would be the first person to know. 

"You act like it's a surprise." 

Bucky gives him a one-armed shrug. "I just never thought of it, I guess." 

Unlike Steve, Bucky has kissed people before, and done other things, and then he proceeded to tell Steve all about it. Often in excruciating detail. 

"So you see what my problem is," Steve says and tries to sound nonchalant about it, though nonchalance really isn't what h feels at the moment.

With a nod of agreement, Bucky says: "Right. It's awkward to get your first kiss like that." 

That's true, bu the prospect of that doesn't really bother Steve that much. Not like the other thing does. "I'm just worried that I'll mess it up. Make an ass of myself in front of everyone." 

Understanding, true understanding, spreads over Bucky's face. He frowns in concentration for a moment and then he grins victoriously. "Well, there's an easy solution to that."

An arch of an eyebrow. "Really? Enlighten me."

"You just need to learn to kiss before you're expected to rehearse with Sharon. Get your first kiss over with before that."

Steve chuckles unhappily. "I've two days. But sure, I'll just proposition one of the long line of my admirers." He has always tried to not be bitter about how invisible he is to people, at least for dating purposes, but he can't help it. It hurts. 

Bucky smirks. He leans back on his hands and looks at Steve like he's about to propose the craziest scheme. He doesn't get that look often, Steve's usually the one with outrageous ideas, but when he does, it's usually worth paying attention to. "Ivolunteer dot gif," he says around a grin.

Steve stares at him for a moment before he bursts into hysterical laughter. "Oh my god... oh my god... James Buchanan Barnes, you're banned from the internet. No one talks like that in real life. No one."

Bucky waits for him to stop laughing. When that finally happens, he says: "I do, though."

"You do what?" Steve says, confused and wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Volunteer. To teach you how to kiss."

Once again, Steve is rendered speechless for a moment by his best friend's words. It's not the most absurd suggestion that was ever made between the two of them, but it's definitely not something he was expecting. Besides, do people actually do that? He's heard about friends practicing kissing together but he always suspected it was just an urban legend or something.

"You want to kiss me," he says, disbelieving. 

"I want to save your sorry ass," Bucky corrects him. "But if you don't want to... If you're too chicken, perhaps..."

And damn him and his ability to push Steve's buttons. Even Steve knows exactly what Bucky is doing - it's not exactly subtle - he can't back out of a challenge. It's how he is wired.

"Okay. Fine. We can do this."

Bucky snorts. "How generous of you to allow me." But without a moment of hesitation, he is already moving o that he's sitting right opposite Steve, their knees bumping together.

Steve can't believe they're about to do this. It's not something he's ever expected to do, kissing Bucky. Sure, his best friend is a handsome guy and now that Steve's thinking about it, he does have a very kissable set of lips. But you don't go around thinking about macking on your best friend. 

Yet here they are. 

Steve's sitting back on his heels, frozen in place, his cheeks burning; he has no idea what to do. It's Bucky who leans forward, rests his palms on Steve's thighs, and brings his face close to Steve's. 

"No one'll expect you to straight-out make out with her, right?" he says. "So you only need the basics."

Words having abandoned him, Steve simply nods his head in response.

"Alright," Bucky whispers. He brushes the tip of his nose lightly against Steve's - and Steve's shocked by the sudden jolt it sends down his spine. He isn't sure what has just happened, but he doesn't get to dwell on it, because Bucky's already leaning his head to side and then his lips are on Steve's. Steve's closes his eyes because he remembers that that's what he's supposed to do, but otherwise he doesn't move. Bucky's lips are warm and soft and there's barely any pressure in the touch. 

It lasts a few short seconds and then Bucky pulls back a fraction of an inch and chuckles. "Yeah, you probably want to, you know, _kiss_."

Steve opens one eye just to give Bucky an unimpressed look, but he nods. "Yeah, okay. Whatever. Let's try this again." 

Bucky snickers. "You're lucky I interpret that as gratitude," he says and then his lips are back against Steve's mouth. It's different this time, with more pressure and Steve knows he's being kissed, but he still isn't sure what the rage about kissing is all about, but then Bucky's lips _move_ and _oh_ , right, that's probably it, yeah. It's gentle and soft and like a caress but not... Steve tries to mimic what Bucky's doing, move his lips against the other boy's, and he _feels_ Bucky smile. A set of warm fingers brushes his cheek and then the hand cups the side of his jaw. Bucky shifts to fing a better angle and he guides Steve to move with him. 

The kiss is fairly chaste, almost close-mouthed. Steve imagines that maybe that's the sort of a kiss he'll be expected to share with Sharon in the play. He could get used to being kissed like this. 

When Bucky breaks away, Steve barely represses a disappointed sigh. He really could get used to being kissed like that. But Bucky slides his hand to the back of Steve's head and rests their cheeks together. It's warm and intimate and safe and Steve isn't used to feeling like that, not even around Bucky, but it's nice. 

"So, that's the basics," Bucky says and Steve can actually feel him speak. "You might want to relax a little more but you're natural otherwise."

Steve allows himself an embarrassed sound. "Yeah, well, I couldn't be sure you wouldn't bite me or something," he says, however, in a failed attempt to save his dignity. He knows Bucky can see right through him, but he likes to keep the facade. 

With a snort, Bucky turns his head enough to peck Steve's cheek. That's new, too. "Do you want to practice some more? You know, so that it comes naturally. Without the tension." 

Though he still wonders whether kissing for practice between friends is actually a thing that happens, Steve is pretty sure it should come with a lot more awkward giggling and teeth clacking together. He isn't complaining about the way they're doing it. 

He nods. "Yeah, okay." It comes quieter than he meant for it to. A little more eager, too. He hasn't meant to spend his afternoon kissing Bucky, but damn, kissing feels good and if it's on the offer, he's happy to continue with it. 

Without a vocal response to Steve's agreement, Bucky joins their lips again. His hand is still resting at the back of Steve's head and he uses it to pull Steve closer. This time, Steve lifts his own hand to Bucky's face. Bucky's face are falling into his face and Steve brushes the strands behind the other boy's ear. A particularly disobedient one slips back and Steve curls it around his finger without thinking about it. Bucky sighs against his lips and it sounds like approval. And then his lips are prying Steve's open and he's pulling Steve's bottom one between his and _oh_ , Steve knew kisses were like this, he knew in theory, but he didn't know it would feel so good, and he finds himself trying to get closer to it, to Bucky. His free hand grabs blindly at the front of Bucky's shirt and draws him closer. 

And the tip of Bucky's tongue runs along Steve's lip and then slips forward and Steve's own moves to meet it and _yes_. This is it, kissing is awesome. Subconsciously, Steve opens his legs a little to allow the other boy to move closer and Bucky does, slotting one leg between Steve's. The palm that's still on Steve's thigh now moves to his waist, then to the small of his back. Steve's arm is now trapped between them, his fingers still curled in Bucky's shirt, but he doesn't mind at all. 

He could do this forever. He would do this forever. Why had he never done this before?

But then Bucky pulls back. "Whoa, Stevie," he says in voice full of wonder. "Are you sure you've never kissed anyone?" 

When Steve, an irritated moan on his lips because he wants to keep kissing, opens his eyes, he meets Bucky's gaze and wow, Bucky actually looks impressed. If Steve was delusional, he'd say that Bucky looks _aroused_ , but he isn't kidding himself. Bucky has more interesting people to kiss, Steve must be a step down in comparison. But he feels a little proud when Bucky doesn't offer a list of pointer for approval straight away. 

"No, I'm just that good," he says with an amused smirk. 

Bucky laughs. "You sure are," he says. He brushes his thumb against Steve's cheekbone and gives him one more peck, light and playful, and then he pulls away. He backs away, walking on his knees, until there's about the usual distance between them. 

They look at each other in silence for a moment. Steve notices that his breaths are coming shallower and faster than usual but he doesn't feel awful, not like he's going to have an asthma attack. His heart beats faster, too, and he feels a little light-headed. A little drunk. 

Bucky's cheeks are pink and his gaze travels the room for a few moments before it settles on Steve again. "So, you know how to kiss. No need to worry about the play now," he says.

And that's it. Time to get back to their normal activities. Wasn't he supposed to be kicking Bucky's ass at some game by now?


	2. Bucky

Bucky has made a bad life decision and now he's paying for it. Before he kissed Steve, he had never really thought about it - now he can think about little else. He thinks about it every minute of every day. He's pissed off at himself for getting into this situation and also for not having seen it earlier. 

He's only now noticing so many things: just how blue Steve's eyes are; how he licks his lips when he's focusing on something; how he brushes his hair out of his face whenever he's nervous. Bucky knew about all these things before, of course, but no they have a whole new meaning and he is a little surprised he wasn't completely gone for Steve earlier. Because Steve Rogers is beautiful in addition to being Bucky's favorite person. And now that Bucky knows how Steve's lips feel under his and how Steve looks after he's been kissed - pink cheeks and swollen lips - Bucky catches himself fantasizing about it whenever he looks at Steve.

The two weeks between their kiss and the premiere of the play – and thank god that production is very last minute – are torture. They don't see each other as much as normally, with Steve in rehearsals every afternoon and whole weekends, but being around his friend less doesn't help Bucky at all. Quite the contrary, he spends a whole lot of time thinking about Steve kissing Sharon ("It went well, Buck," Steve assures him when Bucky asks, and they don't talk about it any longer.). He hates the stir of jealousy every time the mental image flashes through his mind.

He has never meant for this to happen. When he offered to teach Steve how to kiss, he genuinely wanted to help him. There wasn't an ulterior motive except maybe for enjoying kissing in general. Only, kissing Steve felt so _right_. Like he was meant to do that his whole life, like everything led to that moment. And he wondered if Steve had felt it too, but Steve simply turned his attention to the topic of videogames and never mentioned kissing Bucky again. 

And Bucky wants it to happen again so badly. 

What's worse, he wants to be the only person Steve kisses – or at least the only person he kisses and means it, if Steve considers taking part in more school productions. 

But he doesn't dare to say anything. How do you go about something like that, anyway? _Hey, you know how we made out that one time? Turns out, it did mean something for me. Can we do that again?_ It sounds reasonable enough in his head, but what if Steve rejects him? Or accuses him of taking advantage of Steve's distress? Or everything just turns awkward? 

Bucky would prefer things to stay as they are rather than not have Steve in his life at all or with that weird tension that enters friendships when they both know one of them hopes for something else. 

So he keeps it to himself for those two weeks, even if he feels like his chest might explode any minute.

***

On the evening of the play's premiere, Bucky finds himself in the backstage. He offers his assistance with hauling the pieces of decoration, but it turns out he isn't needed at all. So he hangs around Steve, who is staring into his scrip but his eyes don't move over the page. His face is pale and his hands are shaking just enough for Bucky to notice.

"You're going to be awesome," Bucky says and prods Steve lightly with his elbow. They're sitting on a bench in a forgotten little corner, partially hidden away from everyone else.

Steve looks up at him and smiles. "I'm not nervous," he claims and his voice is steady enough that Bucky almost believes him. But one of the things that fascinate Bucky most about his best friend is Steve ability to go through with things even when he's literally shaking in his boots. Whether it's a fight or a school presentation, Steve simply lacks a flight reflex. Sure, it gets him in trouble more often than not, but it also makes him probably the bravest person Bucky knows. 

"I didn't say you were." He reaches for the papers in Steve's hands to angle them towards himself and look at which scene Steve's trying to concentrate. "Wanna go through your lines again?" he suggests even though it makes his stomach churn with a sudden memory of where it led the last time.

Steve shakes his head and folds the script. "No, I'm good. I should stop reading over them anyway, I'll just work myself up." 

"Right. You know them by heart by now, anyway. You've rehearsed." 

"Right." 

Usually silence isn't an issue between them, they can be silent together. At the moment, however, there is nervous energy in the air everywhere in the backstage and it makes the silence hang heavy above their heads. So Bucky interrupts him, the words slipping out of his mouth before he can really think them through: "What about the kissing scene? You ready for that?" He hopes he at least comes across as nonchalant when he says that. He hopes Steve can't see right through him. And he hopes he doesn't turn slightly green with jealousy at the time of Steve kissing someone else.

(He really, really hopes no one will ever find about how he's learned all Sharon/Amanda's lines and how he spend one fruitless afternoon daydreaming about Sharon suddenly deciding she won't be making a fool of herself on the stage and Bucky heroically sweeping in to save the day and...) 

Steve rolls his eyes and nods. "Yeah, we've rehearsed that, too. Sharon and I. It's not like we need to make out or anything, it's barely a peck." He grins at Bucky in a way Bucky can't quite decipher. "As long as I don't, I don't know, burp in her face or something..."

Bucky chuckles. "Yeah, don't do that," he says and really tries to not thing about subtle ways to suggest they could go over the kissing thing once again. After all, it wouldn't be fair now that he knows that he really wants to kiss Steve. Kiss him to kiss him, not just for practice or something. Now it would be taking advantage. "Not that you've anything to worry about. You're _good_." He doesn't mean to say it with so much emphasis as he does, but it escapes his mouth. He tries to laugh it off when he sees Steve's face turn pink, and he leans into Steve's spaces playfully. He means just to nudge him, he really does, but Steve's body is warm against his and he can't help buck practically melt against is side.

Steve slips his arm around Bucky's waist to make their position more comfortable and rests his cheek against Bucky's shoulder. Bucky's heart pumps faster. Though their friendship is a very tactile one, it's rare for the touches to be intimate more than playful. This is nice and just like the kissing, it feels right. 

Before he has just a chance to comment on it, Darcy – the stage manager? Bucky isn't really knowledgeable about the theatre work – appears in their little corner. She is smiling and bubbly but her voice is no nonsense when she speaks. "Get ready. We're starting in five," she informs Steve. "You should go find your seat, Barnes," she tells Bucky, making it clear that he isn't going to watch the play from backstage. Not that he had meant to.

She leaves as suddenly as she came, a little bounce in her step. 

Steve sighs. For a moment Bucky thinks the other boy might nuzzle his face into Bucky's neck, but then Steve pulls away reluctantly. "She's right," he says. His voice is quiet and his gaze meets Bucky's and Bucky suddenly can't breathe quite right. 

Their faces are so close, their breaths mingle, and it feels right to move forward, to join their lips together. 

Steve responds to the kiss so instantly he gives Bucky no time for doubts. It's warm and gentle and neither of hem tries to deepen it, but Steve lifts his hand to touch Bucky's jaw lightly and Bucky rests his palm on Steve's waist. 

His heart is racing and it's as if the whole world is spinning a little faster than usual but also like everything simply falls into the right place.

When they pull apart, Steve gives Bucky a rueful smile. "I've to go."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I'll meet you afterwards?" Bucky asks and gets up to his feet before offering Steve his hand. Steve's accepts it and Bucky hauls him up. 

"Of course. Ma's taking us for a dinner, remember?" 

It should be awkward. It should be awkward and they should be blushing and stuttering and avoiding each other's eyes... but it simply isn't. Bucky's face is warm and Steve's is red, but they're both smiling and their smiles are growing by second.

Steve closes the distance between them one last time and pecks Bucky's cheek before they leave in the opposite directions.

Bucky feels light and happy and like he could conquer the world, or maybe just did.

***

The audience is filled mostly with parents and siblings, though there's an occasional friend or a significant other. Bucky exchanges nods and waves with people he knows, but takes seat next to Steve's ma. She smiles at him and ruffles his hair and laughs under her breath when Bucky tries to fix it.

"Ready for this?" he asks with a nod to the stage.

"We'll keep each other strong," she says and they grin at each other. Though they are both more than happy to support Steve, neither has any illusions about the play's qualities.

He feels an absurd urge to tell Sarah Rogers that he's just kissed her son and that he hopes to do it again, but he bites his lip to keep the words in. After all, he has no idea what is happening with him and Steve, just that there is something. His cheek still tingles where Steve has pressed his lips. He keeps touching the spot with his fingers even after the play has begun.

Steve doesn't have a huge role and mostly appears in the background, is sort of a footnote to Sharon's character's story, but the fact that he is there at all is the most redeemable quality of the play. Then again, Bucky has seen the school's drama club do worse before and it's mostly just the script that sucks; the actors all do their best. Natasha Romanova is slaying her role and somehow makes the ridiculous lines sound plausible. Sam Wilson, meanwhile, takes upon himself the role of intentional comic relief and makes Bucky wish there were more comedies among the school productions. Everyone else does pretty well, too. But the writing is still awkward. It doesn't help that Bucky has read it and already knows what's going to happen. 

Every once in a while Bucky and Sarah exchange glances and he sees that she too is trying her hardest to be an attentative audience instead of cracking jokes. But both of them pay a little extra attention, turn actually serious, whenever Steve has a few lines in a scene. 

But then there's the kissing scene and Bucky actually closes his eyes. He doesn't want to feel jealous, and it's stupid that it makes him uncomfortable, but he can't help it.

To his surprise, Sarah puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

***

Afterwards, they meet Steve outside the auditorium. He looks cheerful and the genuine happiness is a good look on him. Bucky just wants to kiss him again, preferably pressed against the nearest wall. They simply stare at each other silently with grins plastered on their faces.

Then Sarah clears her throat. 

"I'm going to start the car," she says and leaves them to it. Bucky wonders if she's always been so perceptive or whether living with Steve made her so... or maybe the two of them are being stupidly obvious.

"You were great," he breaks the silence. There're other things he wants to talk about, but he doesn't know where to start. 

Steve snorts. "It was terrible."

"The play, maybe. But you were great."

Just as Steve opens his mouth to respond, Natasha and Sam appear on each Steve's side. They look just as exhilarated as Steve and it must be some performance high or something. "Hey," Natasha says, looking between Steve and Bucky. "We're getting some food. You wanna join?" 

It sounds like the invitation is addressed to both of them, but Bucky lets Steve handle it. Meanwhile, he is searching for the right opening for the conversation they should have when they have some privacy. 

"I'm sorry," Steve says sincerely. "We've already got plans." 

"Ditching us for the boyfriend?" Sam teases. "Not cool."

Bucky suspects it's meant to be a joke and it wouldn't be the first time someone made it, but it still wakes up the butterflies in his stomach. Boyfriend. Yeah, he would happily accept that title. 

Steve doesn't correct Sam and just shakes his head apologetically. "Tomorrow, okay?" 

They agree with that and after a few more lines of small talk Steve and Bucky are left alone again. 

"We'd better hurry," Bucky says, even though all he wants is a moment longer with Steve and no one else. "Your ma's waiting for us." 

Steve nods and they move towards the front door, walking shoulder to shoulder. Bucky allows himself a few moments of gathering the courage, but before they step outside he asks: "So, am I?" 

"Are you what?" Steve asks, turning to him with a curious expression.

"Your boyfriend." 

With an almost mischievous spark in his eyes, Steve says: "If you want to be."

"Yeah, I wanna," Bucky answers and he can't repress a goofy grin. 

"Then you are," Steve says as if it was simple like that. 

Maybe it is. It's them, after all. And maybe it's still the high from the evening; maybe the awkwardness and questioning and _are you sure_ 's are all yet to come. For the time being, however, it doesn't matter.

They come to the car holding hands. Sarah Rogers gives them a knowing smile.


End file.
